Why Does It Have To Be So Damn Hot?
by inu-spike
Summary: Ita/Naru Set after the whole Uchiha brother's fight. Life has return to normal in Konoha, well as close to normal as it can be...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why Does It Have To Be So Damn Hot?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?!" Naruto flopped down under a large tree that hadn't already seen the destructive end of his new supped up Rasengan. "Oi, shut it Naruto. You're lucky you're a boy. At least you can show some skin without getting into trouble." Naruto grinned at his irate female former teammate. "But Sakura-chan!" he whined, "I didn't take off anything other than my jacket!" It was true, while the two of them had been out training under the unforgiving sun, Naruto had lost no more clothing than his orange and black jacket.

"Ma, ma. It's the humidity that makes it so bad. If we were in Suna you'd just have to worry about your skin frying off, not melting." Kakashi grinned down at Naruto from his perch higher in the tree. True, Team Seven had been disbanded the minute Naruto left the train with Jaraiya for three years, but Kakashi thought it was a good idea to still get together to hone their skills. Though Naruto's strength due to his sage training with the master toads was in a league of its own and Sakura's physical prowess was mightier than even her teacher's.

"Kakashi-sensei, would you like to join me for lunch?" Sakura offered her former teacher, still unwilling to drop the title of sensei from his name. Kakashi smiled again, putting away his dog eared copy of Make Out Tactics. "Why certainly. Naruto, would you like to join?" Said young man watched as the Copy Nin jumped down from the tree to land silently next to his pink haired friend. "Nah, I think I'll get in some chakra training. You know what happens when I don't constantly work my control." Kakashi nodded and both he and Sakura made their way out of the training grounds in a whirl of smoke.

Naruto sighed before striking a meditation pose. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, focusing only on the presence of nature and its chakra. He was only in his trance for a few minutes before someone walked onto the field. He didn't open his eyes, already knowing who it was. "What can I do for you, Uchiha-san?" Said Uchiha walked forward on silent feet not bothering to mask his own presence since Naruto had already called out to him. "Hokage-sama sent me to check on you, Naruto-kun. She knows how much you dislike this type of balmy weather." Blue eyes cracked open to flick up into glazed over black.

Uchiha Itachi had changed drastically from the terrifying missing nin he had been not six months earlier. After his battle with his younger sibling, which had left him (for all intents and purposes) dead, his body had been left on the battlefield to rot. His dear ancestor Madara spitting on his 'corpse' before ordering Zetsu to just leave him and take the unconscious Sasuke. The rescue team from Konoha had come upon him, Kakashi and Yamato ordering the team to stay far away from him.

Luckily, Naruto had always had trouble following orders if it meant that someone had to suffer. In the blink of an eye, he had been by Itachi's cooling side, slapping his hands onto the unmoving chest and using the Kyuubi's chakra to jump start his heart and repair and damage done to his internals; including his brain, which had suffered from the lack of oxygen. As soon as Naruto had the downed missing nin breathing again, he screamed desperately for Kakashi to let Sakura through to help further heal him.

Four days later Itachi found himself waking up in a heavily guarded hospital room in Konoha with a stubborn Naruto clinging to his hand and arguing in hushed tones with the Hokage. He had not been too happy about this change in events, especially when he realized that his sight had gotten away from him when he transferred his power to his brother in his last act of life. He had told both Naruto and Tsunade in clear terms that they were better off just letting him die, for what was the use of an Uchiha with no sight?

He had received a swift rap on the head courtesy of Naruto for his deadpanned words. _"Don't say shit that you don't really mean! You're here because I know you deserve to be here!" _It was a week after that that Itachi was taken from the hospital to a special session with Ibiki Morino (who actually seemed quite giddy, literally _skipping_ into the interrogation room, to have the reputedly strongest member of the Uchiha clan under his care). When Inoichi Yamanaka was called in to see what treasures Itachi's mind held, the interrogators were shocked to find the true meaning behind the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi's innocence.

With the presentation of these facts to the Hokage, Tsunade was able to put on trial all of the Elders on trial for committing such a heinous act as forcing a thirteen year old boy to kill his entire family. Danzo also found himself in this trial, Tsunade finally using it as an excuse to get rid of the conspirator and ROOT leader once and for all.

In the weeks that followed the revelation, trial, and hanging, Konoha's citizens were in an uproar. All the council members had to go through extensive checks (performed by Ibiki's squad) to ensure that they truly had the village's best interest at heart, and not just their own. Several more trials followed, though none of them ending in the hanging that the first did, and new members were elected to the board. It took some time but normalcy finally seemed to be returning to the village.

The only problem that still stood was what to do with Uchiha Itachi. Because of his final act in the battle against his brother, Itachi was now blind; and as good as a shinobi he was, it would have been too dangerous to allow him his former position as ANBU Captain. But with hard work and perseverance (and a crap load of whining) Naruto had convinced the new council that Itachi would be perfect for teaching at the Academy and just taking on lower ranked missions.

The counsel and Hokage eventually agreed and Itachi was taken under the wing of Naruto's Iruka-sensei. As apprehensive as the older man first was of having the notorious ex-missing nin in a classroom full of unruly children, Iruka had taken an immediate liking to the way Itachi handled his classes. The children were perfectly behaved when their Itachi-sensei was around, knowing that even though he was blind, they could get away with absolutely nothing. The man still had the outrageously intimidating personality as when Naruto first met him.

Itachi seemed content with his life now, going into the village square and market alone without any need for escort, though plenty of people were happy to call out if something was in his way and it didn't look as if he sensed it. Itachi would give them a small smile then nod in thanks before going along his way.

He didn't live in the old Uchiha district, confiding with Naruto that he had never liked the fact that it was so far away from the hustle and bustle of the village. He now lived in a small house just a little ways away from where Naruto now lived in his own house. The new council was much more accommodating to the Kyuubi vessel, giving him the same pay as every other shinobi doing the same work as he, allowing him to make enough to support something more than the dingy apartment of his childhood.

Naruto chuckled at the man's answer closing his eyes as he heard him walk closer. Itachi let out a soft sigh as he adjusted himself on the ground next to Naruto, taking up his own meditative pose. It had become a bit of a habit of his to join Naruto during his 'sessions'. For one thing, the blonde was actually quiet during these times and for another, he was one of the only shinobi in Konoha that was strong enough to make for a good sparring partner.

Both sat in contemplative silence for a bit, Itachi letting his mind drift from one thing to another while Naruto continued to take in the knowledge the natural chakra surrounding them could divulge. Before either of them realized, the day had passed and the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. "Say, Itachi-san," Naruto spoke as he stood and stretched, "Want to join me for dinner? Iruka-sensei gave me a new recipe to try out." Itachi let loose a small smile, gracefully coming to his feet. "I would be honored, Naruto-kun."

They walked in relative quiet along the way to Uzumaki's (Naruto still not having quite taken to using his father's name) house, Naruto calling out greetings to friends every once in a while (Itachi nodding politely in the direction Naruto's voice was yelling). The blonde's house was not large, a simple one story with a small garden and no fence. The walkway was always clean swept, even when Naruto was away on missions (he had a feeling his friends came by to spruce up the house when he wasn't around, but none of them would ever fess up to it) and the front porch was kept tidy with a small swinging bench on it.

He unlocked the door and held it open for his guest, not needing to lead Itachi in, as he had been there enough times to know where all the blonde's furniture, weapons, scrolls, and random knick-knacks were. Naruto snickered as he followed the blind man, sweeping passed him when they came to the juncture of the living room and kitchen. "Have a seat on the couch for a sec. I have to shower and change, I stink." He felt more than saw the smirk directed at his back, knowing that in his mind Itachi was calling him a moron for stating the obvious.

Ten minutes later found a still moist Naruto wearing an orange t-shirt and standard jounin issue pants walking into his kitchen. "So, Itachi-san. Has anything new happened since the last time I saw you?" Itachi had moved himself to one of the chairs around the kitchen table, sipping serenely on a class of cold milk (for some reason, the blonde always had milk on hand, Itachi never bothered to ask why). "Nothing of great importance has occurred. The children at the academy have advanced from wooden weapons to metal kunai and shuriken. Iruka-san seems to be very unappreciative of the upgrade." Naruto laughed loudly at the report. "I remember when my class got to do that. I swear Iruka-sensei looked like he was going to have a heart attack!" Itachi smirked at the revelation, listening as Naruto bustled around the small room.

The sound of a frying pan heating up and vegetables being chopped reached his ears and he became curious as to what Naruto was making. "Iruka-sensei said it was a recipe he found in the back of one of his crossword puzzle books." Naruto answered before the Uchiha had the chance to ask. "It's some kind of vegetable stir fry, but without the meat so it has less fat. Iruka-sensei said to add spiced pork to it though, to make it more exciting." Naruto giggled in a way that no self respecting male of eighteen years would ever be caught doing. Itachi's smirk morphed into a smile at the noise.

The meal didn't take long at all to prepare and was enjoyed in a companionable calm. "Naruto-kun, I am curious about something." "Hmm?" Naruto looked at his dinner mate, taking a short sip of his tea (a habit he had picked up from Itachi, who knew that peppermint tea with milk would be so good with digestion?) "Have you heard any rumors about Sasuke lately?" Naruto frowned and put down his cup.

The youngest Uchiha was always a touchy subject for Naruto, especially when Itachi asked for updates on him. "Hai, there have been some reports saying that he's been spotted deep in Earth Country. It's the one place where Konoha nin are strictly prohibited, so it makes for the perfect hideout. Lucky for us, the spy network Ero-sennin left for me is everywhere." Itachi nodded, relief filling him briefly. _'If he has managed to travel to there, then Madara does not have control over him. Right now, at least.'_ It was a cold comfort, but one none the less.

Naruto made a soft growling noise in the back of his throat, giving Itachi no illusions to what the blonde nin thought of the information. "What has the council to say about this?" The growl stopped, interrupted by an undignified snort. "I haven't even bothered to tell them. The last time I said anything I was badgered for days about all sorts of different shit happening in the other hidden villages. No, I'm not going to let this council have anywhere near as much power as the last one. That's a promise." Itachi dropped any further questions he might have had for the irate shinobi, happy to have gotten at least some information from him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto hummed a soft tune as he washed their dishes, handing the wet ones to Itachi to dry. It was the system they had worked out the first time they had ever done this. Naruto would cook, then wash the dishes, while Itachi dried the dishes. When they were over at Itachi's home it was the exact opposite, both falling into the routine as if they had been doing it for years, instead of just four months. They moved to the living room after that, Naruto turning the dials on his little radio in the front of the room. Naruto didn't own a TV, he considered it to be a waste of space, electricity, and a new bill that he would never be home enough to value and make worth.

Soft, sweet music drifted through the room the radio station Naruto preferred to listen to because of the calming effect of said music. He sat on the couch next to Itachi, both men content to simply sit and take in the sounds. Because of his blindness, Itachi found himself suffering from oversensitivity in his other senses. The first time he had stayed at Naruto's house for dinner, he had been secretly delighted in the other nin's stillness and soft music. He himself owned no television (honestly, why would he squalor his funds in such a way?) and was not so ready to get his own radio, fearing that he would somehow not find the incredible station Naruto played.

Naruto stretched out on the couch, resting his head in Itachi's lap as his legs came up to drape over the armrest. The raven headed man smiled and threaded his hands into shaggy blond locks. He may not have been able to see it himself, but he heard the rumors that went around the town better than anyone thought he did, and he knew just how handsome the junkirichi had become. _'A spitting image of the Fourth from what I've gathered. All except for the whiskers.'_

His hands drifted down at the thought, fingers deftly tracing the slightly raised marks on the young man's face. Naruto let out a soft groan at the touch, always ready to appreciate human contact that he didn't have to forcefully initiate (it was hard to sneak up on a shinobi when wearing red and orange, then be able to glomp them, dammit! He deserved love for the extreme effort). Itachi smiled as his hands continued to map out the other young man's face.

His fingertips ran slowly over full, slightly chapped lips, reveling in the breathy moan that escaped them when he did. He leaned down slowly, letting the knowledge of where his hands were in relation to his own lips before brushing them slowly against Naruto's. The blond leaned up a bit to save the raven's neck some strain. Itachi let loose a soft sigh at the added pressure. Hell, he may have been the one to start the kiss but he damn well wasn't going to be the only active particpant.

Naruto suckled on Itachi's lower lip, tongue begging for intrance into the sweet cavern it knew lay before it. Itachi granted the muscle entrance but had his own tongue meet it in a ready for battle pose. Naruto moaned lowly as Itachi took complete control over the kiss. It really had been too long since they last did this, making out passionately on Naruto's overstuffed couch with nothing but soothing music in the background.

They stayed they were for a few moments before Itachi's neck gave a bit of a twinge (not that he would _ever_ admit to it). Naruto (getting the unsaid and unhinted at hint) separated their lips, placing chaste kisses along Itachi's jaw as he readjusted himself to straddle the Uchiha's legs. Itachi smirked lightly in appreciation of this, threading his long pale fingers into minutely coarse strands of golden hair to bring the wondering lips back to his own.

Naruto groaned at the hands in his hair. _'Unfair'_ he thought, knowing that Itachi was massaging specific spots on his scalp on purpose. It was something completely unknown to anyone other than Itachi, but the top sides of Naruto's head, where ears would have been had he transformed into a fox, were so extremely sensitive that the blonde could not wear a hat for fear of losing control of his body. It was his ultimate weakness, and Itachi planned on using it to its fullest tonight.

Pale hands dug deeper into the hair they were threaded in, nails scratching lightly on Naruto's endogenous zones. The Uzumaki broke their kiss, a high pitched keening sound escaping him as his back arched almost violently. The diligent hands followed and an amused (smug) smirk spread on pale lips. "Fuck *pant* don-don't do that if *ah!* we're not alre-ready in bed *um-ah*." Naruto panted and moaned, loving and hating the Uchiha for taking advantage of his secret.

Itachi chuckled but relented, releasing Naruto's captured locks and nudging the younger shinobi off his lap. He took the lead to the bedroom, casting a 'come hither' look over his shoulder over the flushed blonde. Naruto growled deep in his chest, his eyes taking on a distinctly purple sheen.

He hurried to the bedroom stopping dead in his tracks when he made it to the doorframe, having to grab onto said frame when his knees threatened to buckle. There was Itachi; naked, erect, and standing at the foot of his bed one hand on his hip the other combing through the long black curtain of silk that fell from his head. "Naruto-kun, I can't ravish you if you stay so far away." If anyone ever made the mistake of saying you couldn't be totally dominant and pout cutely, they surely would have found themselves committing ritualistic suicide at the sight of Itachi pulling it off. With flying colors. Thank you very much.

Naruto moaned out, prying his hands from their death grip on the doorframe to walk slowly to his waiting lover. Tan hands came up worship firm pectorals and run smoothly over washboard abs. Itachi leaned into the caress, tilting Naruto's head with the hand that had previously been in his own hair. Lips met again in slow burning desire, there was no rushing this and they both knew it.

Itachi calmly divested Naruto of his clothing, running his hands reverently over every new plane of flesh uncovered. Because he was unable to see his lover he had to rely heavily on how he touched the other man, as well as listen intently to even the most miniscule difference in the way Naruto's breath hitched. In his mind, it was a hindrance, but to Naruto, it made him one of the most attentive lovers he had ever had.

The blonde led them both backwards to the bed, collapsing on it when the backs of his knees collided with the mattress. He scooted up to the headboard Itachi not far behind, his arm reaching out to get under a pillow searching for the prize he knew to be there. His face lit up in smug triumph when he found what he'd been looking for; a half spent tube of lubricant, which Naruto was so happy he could not read the label of (seriously, _why_ would it advertise that it did not cause heartburn!? It was bad enough that Naruto had to ask for something scentless and tasteless, but that was just too much).

Itachi set the tube by Naruto's hip, lowering himself onto the warm body below his. His lips pecks Naruto's softly twice before he started a trek that he knew would have his lover incoherent by the end of. Pale lips skimmed over a firm jaw, leading down to a supple throat that teeth wasted no time in nipping. Naruto tilted his head to accommodate the raven, resting his hands on firm shoulders rubbing soft circles on them, gripping a little harder when Itachi hit a sensitive spot.

Itachi continued down, nibbling a prominent collar bone, distracting Naruto while he stealthily moved a hand into position over a non-suspecting nipple. Naruto cried out, back arching when fingers gripped a nipple while lips clamped down on its counterpart. "*Ugh* 'Tachi… *Uh-um, ah*!" Hands previously on shoulders threaded into black locks as Naruto panted slightly. Itachi switched between the nipples, moving further down when both were as erect as he could get them.

His tongue traced around the now permanently visible seal around Naruto's navel. This was special spot number two on Naruto's list (said list excluding his nipples, cock, balls, anus, and prostate according to Naruto himself). Whenever he was hit in the stomach during a sparring match or actual battle, Naruto was momentarily struck still, unable to block out the pain brought on by being hit in the seal. Itachi licked the area following the swirl perfectly, smirking at Naruto's breathy moans. When they had first done this Itachi had demanded that Naruto tell him everything he was touching, especially spots where the blonde's breath whooshed from his lungs. Naruto had led his fingers in a shaky hold as they both followed the seals pattern.

He moved on, placing soft kisses on the light happy trail leading to his ultimate destination. Naruto called out his name in a muted scream when he sucked down half of the hard length in one motion. He took the distraction to open the forgotten tube of lube and apply it four of his fingers. Naruto writhed on the bed as Itachi sucked him in further, slipping a finger into his entrance while he wasn't paying attention. For as many times as they had done this in the past, his healing ability always made him virgin tight, something Itachi was never afraid to tell him. "Naruto," the voice was sin personified and Naruto had no choice but to pull his eyes out of the back of his head to focus on the head between his widely spread legs. "'tachi!" Apparently the raven had decided to use the moment to add in another finger, brushing the both of them quickly over the hidden gland in the younger man's passage.

"*Ah~*" Naruto keened as the third finger entered him and Itachi latched onto his testicles, rolling one in his mouth before letting it pop out and treating it's brother the same. Naruto squirmed, it wasn't painful just uncomfortable, he was too hot to care anymore. "'tachi, it's *pant, ugh-um* oka-ay. I want you in me *oh, ah*." Itachi took the hint (_Thank Kami-sama!_) and lifted himself onto his knees. Naruto's hands grabbed to lube from him and he groaned when they encircled his length in the warmed gel.

Naruto stroked a few time, wishing he could go down on his lover, but he was too far gone and ready for that. "Itachi," he whispered, softly pressing his lips to the ravens. Itachi laid down on top of him, hooking Naruto legs around his waist as he lined his erection up. They kissed passionately as Itachi carefully entered, the mushroom like head of his penis unhurriedly breached the outer most ring of muscle. Naruto relaxed himself as completely as he possibly could, wanting all of Itachi in him. _Now._

His waiting was finally put to an end when he felt balls land softly on his ass. He moaned as Itachi sighed, shifting his hips a few times in an invitation for movement to begin. Itachi, being the wonderful genius that he is, got the not so subtle hint, pulling out slightly then thrusting back in. He started a slow, deep pace that had Naruto's nerves on end by the ninth or so push forward. "'tachi, faster, harder, please!" To the Uchiha there was no more beautiful a sound then the Uzumaki begging in rapture, save when he was battling diplomatically for said Uchiha's return to home and service.

Itachi obeyed the orders given to him, picking up his speed, but not increasing nor decreasing his depth. Naruto clawed at his hair, dug his heels into his upper thighs, and lifted up to suck at his neck in a desperate need to show Itachi just how… desperate he was! Not wanting to leave his lover in a state of neediness for long, Itachi shifted his angle. One, two, "ITACHI!" _'Ah, lucky number three.'_ He felt his lover's passage clenching down on his member, signaling just how close Naruto was to his completion. It was with a bit of startled rationality that Itachi realized he was close to his end as well.

He leaned in closer to the blonde, trapping said blonde's leaking erection in between their stomachs. "Naruto," he whispered into an ear, nibbling on the lobe to pull his lover's attention to his voice and not just his actions. The younger nin groaned, a rumbling growl staying muted in his chest so that Itachi merely felt the vibration of it. "I'm close Naruto, are you?" his voice held a slightly breathless quality to is. "*Un-gah* Ye-yeah, I'm s-so close, 'tachi. Just *pant* a little more *ah-ha*." Itachi moved his cock ruthlessly against Naruto's prostate, leaning in closer to put more pressure on the Uzumaki's erection.

Naruto was so close, his vision was beginning to get the tell-tale white spots floating through and his abdomen was starting to tense up with a vengeance. Then, Itachi pulled the one move that could make him cum even if he was half dead from a mission (which had happened… twice!). The Uchiha went back down to his ear and whispered "Cum" just as both of his hands found purchase in his hair, fingernails scraping over his most powerful erogenous zone.

The blonde came, screaming his lover's name for all to hear, his white cum splattering onto their stomachs with Itachi's continued movement. To Itachi's credit, he managed to keep his orgasm at bay until Naruto's walls clenched down so forcefully he couldn't continue without inflicting injury upon himself. He moved to pull out, but was stopped by the legs still holding onto his waist. "Stay." Naruto whispered, not willing to let his lover get away from him just yet.

Itachi chuckled, not arguing and just laying his forehead against the shinobi's collar bone, sucking idly on the skin there. Warm arms came up to wrap around him, forcing him to let out a sigh of contentment, something he never would have thought he be able to give. "You'll stay the night with me, right?" He smiled down at his younger lover, lifting up on his elbows to give him a soft kiss. "Yes, I will." Naruto let out a happy little laugh and pulled him back down to lie flush against him. They only stayed that way for a moment before the over exuberant young man was squirming about. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" "Why does it have to be so damn hot?!" Naruto huffed, Itachi laughed and kissed him again.

-

-

-

The End!

Author's Note at the Bottom!!

Why hi and howdy everyone! This is my first submittion here on , but not my first story published ever (check out my note in my profile for more info). I finally decided to stop being quite so lazy and post this up on this site, seeing as how I've had this account for a verrry long time.

Hope this one shot was enjoyable and please leave a review! ^^


End file.
